In the eyes of the possessed
by Reyemlessord
Summary: A bunch of shorts regarding the rotten workings of the minds of the Lucavi. Rated T to be safe.
1. Cúchulainn

A/N:Good morning/afternoon/evening, ladies and gents!

I'll be having a little break with my other stories (for now)

Now I shall indulge you all in one-shots with the Lucavi!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF THE POSSESSED:**

**CÚCHULAINN, THE IMPURE**

* * *

"Such power…" Cardinal Delacroix chuckled as he controlled the bulbous frame of the Lucavi of the Scropio Auracite. He laughed, a blood-curdling high pitched laugh echoed in the room that he was facing Ramza; earning winces of pain from the heretic and his companions.

"SUCH POWER!" He screamed internally, laughing and dancing around in his new body, earning him looks of disgust "Oh, how I shall indulge in your pain and suffering~!" The Lucavi bellowed, his blood-curdling voice rang ceaselessly in their ears.

* * *

"_Show them true fear_" A voice rang in the Cardinal's head "_Open thine stomach"_ The demon grinned wickedly "On the verge of death… Nightmare!" Cúchulainn opened its stomach, ripping the stitches that were barely holding it together. The gaping hole on its abdomen had sharp rows of teeth, paralyzing one of Ramza's companions with sheer fear. The Lucavi laughed it's disgusting laugh once more.

* * *

The lumbering mass of filth walked around the altar of the Oratory, sending disgusting and terrifying spells at Ramza and his companions. When they had finally put the beast on its knees, it howled in pain whilst its dirty-yellow eyes widened in horror. Ramza covered his nose as the beast disintegrated into nothingness, emitting a foul-smelling odor.

* * *

A/N: And that's it!

These are all pretty short, so I'll probably finish them all in a day or two (or not, depending on my sheer laziness)

Hope you guys had a good read!

Good day and cheerio.


	2. Belias

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening, ladies and gents!

Here comes another one!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF THE POSSESSED:**

**BELIAS, THE GIGAS**

* * *

Wiegraf looked on with glee as he saw the shocked faces of Ramza and his companions when he had turned into Belias "What is the reason for your shock?" The hulking Lucavi asked in a guttural tone, laughing ever so lightly while flicking its fingers. Four demons appeared out of nowhere and the giant ram crossed its lower arms while waving at Ramza using his upper right arm, beckoning the heretic to come.

* * *

"_Doth this power fill thee with glee?"_ Belias' voice rang through Wiegraf's ears. The ex-leader of the Corpse brigade had a dangerous glint in his eye and he decided to ignore the Lucavi, for he was having too much fun pummelling at Ramza and his companions "_Yes, let thine rage consume thee_" Belias' voice rang through his ears once more.

* * *

"Scatter frozen blades of air!" Belias waved at the air, conjuring ice "Clops!" A cyclops had then appeared out of nowhere and showered Ramza and his companions in numerous icicles "_Doth this power fill thee with glee?_" Belias asked once more but unlike earlier, Wiegraf no longer deemed it necessary to hear or speak. All he wanted to see was Ramza's blood splayed across the stairs.

* * *

Belias fell to his knees, his posture unchanging. Ramza panted and wheezed uncontrollably, stabbing the Lucavi in the heart, earning him a low scream of pain "_Doth this power fill thee with glee?_" Belias asked for the third time "No! This power… is not enough!" Wiegraf screamed at the Lucavi "_Hmp. Do not pride thineself of being powerful" _Belias started _"It is thine lack of power that has led to thine humiliating defeat" _The Lucavi screamed in pain "No! This power… is not yet enough!" Wiegraf screamed "Grant me more power!" The ex-leader of the Corpse brigade bellowed as he and Belias disintegrated into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: More to come!

Hope you guys enjoyed.

Good day and cheerio.


	3. Zalera

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening, ladies and gents!

And here's the next part, three to go!

I should really stop getting these out by groups or pairs.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF THE POSSESSED:**

**ZALERA, THE DEATH SERAPH**

* * *

"I must say-" Messam Elmdore sheathed his blade "I am quite impressed"

Ramza panted heavily, wiping away blood that dripped from his mouth "It is time to depart" Messam snapped his fingers, vanishing into thin air along with Celia and Lettie.

"That Beoulve boy" Celia thought aloud as the three of them returned to Limberry Castle "Is too dangerous to be left alive" Lettie finished.

"Hmp" Messam smirked "Quite"

* * *

"My, my" The Marquis of Limberry smirked as he watched Ramza deliver the finishing blow to a zombified Argath.

"The boy thinks he can beat us in our very home" Lettie spoke as the Marquis chuckled.

"Let us see the extent of his power, shall we?"

* * *

"I see that thou hast reacheth this place in quite a short while" Zalera spoke through its jagged teeth "But fear not"

The demon opened its arms and its face morphed into something reminiscent of a smile "Here dying, join my legion of undeath. Your blood, the roses on unhallow'd graves!"

Two Ultima demons appeared out of thin air as Zalera cackled.

* * *

"Flames from hell-" The Lucavi chanted, raising its lanky arms "-Gather and fire away! Flareja!" The air around Ramza and his companions had visibly turned crimson. After a few seconds, a large explosion engulfed the young Beoulve and everyone near him.

Zalera chuckled, snapping its fingers "Listen to the Mad King- Confuseja!" As the smoke cleared from their midst, a nauseating fragrance entered Ramza and his companion's senses.

"Is this truly all that thou can muster?"

* * *

Ramza narrowed his eyes and covered his face as Zalera writhed in pain, screaming incoherent profanities. A faint silhouette of Messam appeared behind the disintegrating body of Zalera "Truly… Impressive" Messam thought internally, chuckling to himself as he and the Lucavi Zalera perished into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: And that's another one down!

Got to get these one shots done sooner.

Good day and cheerio.


	4. Adrammelech

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening, ladies and gents!

Four down, two to go.

Hope you guys enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF THE POSSESSED:**

**ADRAMMELECH, THE WROTH**

* * *

Dycedarg breathes heavily as he clutches on to the Auricite with all his might "I… I need more power" He whispers to himself "_Is it power that thou seeks?_" The eldest of the Beoulve siblings lifts the Auricite up till eyeshot and furrows his brows "_If it is power that thou seeks-_" Dycedarg started breathing frantically "_Then it is power that I shalt give unto you"_

* * *

Adrammelech laughed, earning terrified looks from Ramza and his companions "And so on you, Ramza, my gaze alights" The Lucavi bellowed, pointing at Ramza "Now know regret- A traitor's recompense!"

* * *

"Scorch with Dragon Flame-" Adrammelech raises its arms as purple electricity surrounds the Lucavi "Bahamut!" The dragon of legend is summoned through the portal that Adrammelech made "Yes!" Dycedarg laughed internally "This… This is true power!"

* * *

The Lucavi writhed and groaned in pain, clawing at its face "No! No! NO!" Dycedarg hysterically screamed "Curse this shell of flesh!" Adrammelech screamed "Ultima! Why hath thou forsaken me?!" Dycedarg fumed from within the Lucavi "You promised me power!" The eldest of the Beoulve siblings laughed "Give me more! More power!" Dycedarg grit his teeth "GIVE ME MORE POWE-" Adrammelech fell limp onto the ground before vanishing into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: Almost done, hope my laziness doesn't prolong this any further.

Good day and cheerio.


	5. Hashmal

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gents!

Finally, almost done!

Poor Isilud.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF THE POSSESSED:**

**HASMAL, BRINGER OF ORDER**

* * *

"Just a few more" Folmarv mumbled under his breath as the Lucavi Hashmal laughed within his thoughts "Indeed, thou hath spilt enough blood for Ultima" The leader of the Knights Templar snorted and shook his head.

* * *

"What?" Folmarv furrowed his brows "An alliance, you say?" He chuckled "And if I refuse?" Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington laughed "Refuse? You are in no position to refuse, ser Templar Knight" The duke guffawed "Lest you wish for the whole of Ivalice to know of you and your little church's true colors"

Barrington snapped his fingers and Folmarv's son, Isilud, is brought out "This little knight under your employ seems to possess the auracite" The duke smiled "I must say, he was quite a burden to capture"

The leader of the Templar Knights scowled at his son before slapping him in the face "Could you've not finished a simple task?" Isilud lowered his face in embarrassment and said nothing.

"Ser, the heretic Ramza and his companions have arrived" A knight had suddenly entered the room "Wiegraf" Folmarv gestured his head, telling the blond to take care of Ramza.

"It would seem that we have a misunderstanding-" Folmarv started "_You_ are the one who is in no position to make threats"

The duke laughed heartily, gesturing his knights to unsheathe their blades "And how is that so?"

Folmarv snorted, taking out the Leo Auracite from his armor.

* * *

"What madness is this?" Barrington quaked in fear as Hashmal crushed the head of one of his guards with relative ease "Madness?" The Lucavi sneered "This is the madness that thou have threatened to unleash upon the simple masses"

The duke looked at Hashmal wide-eyed before running off.

"Fa… ther?" Isilud furrowed his brows, taking a good look at the Lucavi. The young Templar Knight unsheathed his blade and quickly assumed a battle stance "What have you done to my father?!"

Hashmal laughed, knocking Isilud away "I am thine father, pup" The Lucavi snorted "And thou hath no use to me anymore" The demon raised Isilud's body while clutching at his face, the young Templar Knight clawed at the large hand that was subduing him, moving and writhing frantically to get out of its grip.

The Lucavi smashed Isilud's head towards the wall behind him, echoing a sickening crack in the now lifeless room "NO!" Folmarv screamed from within the Lucavi "We had agreed that you would not place my children in this!" The leader of the Templar Knights struggled to control the body of Hashmal.

"Hmp" Hashmal smiled, smashing Isilud's head on the wall once more before letting go of the boy's limp body.

"Fa… ther…" Isilud croaked, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" Folmarv writhed in anger and pain from within the Lucavi.

* * *

"Hmm?" A strange glow emanated from the Virgo Auracite as he neared Ramza's sister, Alma "Unhand me!" She demanded, earning her a snort from the leader of the Knights Templar before he subdued her, bringing Alma along with him.

"Just a few more" Folmarv mumble under his breath as the Lucavi Hashmal laughed from within his thoughts "Yes, indeed"

* * *

"How come?" Folmarv rubbed at his chin as he pondered on the fact that Ultima couldn't be revived yet.

"He's near!" Ramza's voice rang through his ears and Folmarv snorted "I see…" The leader of the Templar Knights snorted, taking the Leo Auracite out "Not enough blood has been spilt" Ramza arrived moments later, only to be faced with Hashmal, the Bringer of Order.

* * *

Hashmal fell to his knees as Ramza and his companions rushed towards Alma, who had finally gained consciousness. The Lucavi panted heavily and growled "This blood… is not enough!" Hashmal stood up and readied his claws "Angel of blood, in all things you I serve…" The demon dug his claws into his chest and quickly pulled them out, blood gushing from the hole it had made on itself "No wine more deep- No searing coal hotter than this, the crimson blood for you I spill!"

The Lucavi groaned in pain as it died from the loss of blood that it was experiencing. Hashmal grinned before falling into the pool of blood that it had made "Thou art now free, human" The demon spoke to Folmarv "Hmp, free from this shell of flesh; yes" The leader of the Knights Templar sighed heavily "I'm sorry, Isilud, Meliadoul…" The wholesome of the Airship Graveyard shook violently as Hashmal disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

A/N: Ah, almost done.

Poor Isilud (again)

Hope you guys had a good read.

Good day and cheerio.


	6. Ultima

A/N:Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gents!

Aaand done!

I'm on a War of the Lions roll today!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**IN THE EYES OF THE POSSESSED:**

**ULTIMA, THE HIGH SERAPH**

* * *

"What a strange body" Ajora snickered, transforming quickly into Ultima "But it will make do"

* * *

Ultima fell on her knees, coughing up blood "Blasphemy!" She screamed "Doth thou not know who I am?" Ramza wiped a sliver of blood from his face, brandishing his sword at the Lucavi "I shall show you lot true fear"

* * *

"Thine soul shalt not escape mine wrath-" Ultima's skin had ripped apart, transforming the woman into a lanky skeletal beast "Thine defiance reaps you naught but death's embrace!" It screamed, beckoning Ramza and his companions to come.

* * *

"Ramza! No!" Alma screamed from within the consciousness of Ultima "Stop this madness, please, I beg of you!" Ajora laughed heartily "Be quite now, do not expend any of your mental power on such trivial things like saving your brother" The False Saint snickered "After this place drinks the blood of your brother and his companions- We shall make the land of Ivalice drink the blood of its people"

"Please! Stop this madness!" Alma continued to plead as Ajora laughed mockingly at her.

* * *

"Thou art doing better for a mere mortal" Ultima looked down haughtily on Ramza, beckoning the heretic to come at it "Do not… Underestimate the Beoulve's!" Ramza charged forward, plunging his sword onto Ultima's chest.

"Do not underestimate the Beoulve's" Alma panted heavily, focusing all her might to stop Ultima from doing anything.

"What have you done?!" Ajora screamed in disbelief, quickly pushing Ramza away. The Lucavi struggled to take the blade out of its chest and writhed in pain, screaming a blood-curdling scream.

In a strong flash of light, Ultima disappeared. Only an unconscious Alma was left on the rotting wood of the airship that they had been fighting on.

* * *

A/N: Finally done with these one shots.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading!

Good day and cheerio.


End file.
